


Gray

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [19]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error and Nightmare get a new family member...
Relationships: Error/Nightmare
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Gray

Error stares down.

Nightmare stares down.

The two mates look at each other.

It was grey.

The little shin was grey.

Which was strange, their twins had been pure black and the last shin had been blacker and black.

So why was this little one grey?

Nightmare had carried their twins Sleep Paralysis and REM Sleep, and Error had carried the last one, Erratophobia. The two decided to battle to chose who would carry this time around.

In an epic FIGHT that went on over a year and completely destroyed the universe they fought in, it was Nightmare who lost.

Error's skull and spine were pure black. Nightmare was a lighter shade of black, more of a dark grey.

The shin was a much lighter grey than its mother. And if not for the glitches that the first three of their offspring did not have, anyone would have thought that Nightmare had gone with someone else.

The mates turn their attention back to their newborn.

The shin opens his sockets, blinking at the skeletons.

It then opened its jaws and let out a strange noise- a scream like a banshee.

After a while, he stops and cuddles into Nightmare.

"*let's name it howler." Error said jokingly, grinning like mad at the tiny skeleton.

Nightmare snorts loudly, "*sure. why not."


End file.
